


I Like a Whisky with my Lullaby

by Not_so_anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Stiles, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_so_anonymous/pseuds/Not_so_anonymous
Summary: No one fucks with stiles’ pack. Except for the stupid. It seems as if the Chasseur family missed the memo.OrThe one where stiles is a bamf and has to save the McCall/Hale pack(title is from Marian Hill’s whisky)





	I Like a Whisky with my Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic, feedback is encouraged, comments are welcome!!

 

 Stiles wakes up to complete silence. Which seems like a gift from the gods. _Almost._ Ever since Stiles has tapped into his powers as a spark his connection to the pack has gotten stronger. Thoughts and feelings are always buzzing through the pack bonds. This morning, however, there is **nothing**. And I mean absolutely nothing. The only time there is complete silence is if they are unconscious or dead, and the bonds haven’t snapped so they aren’t dead. So you can see how the silence is a little **-** off putting.

 

Stuffing is long, lanky limbs in a pair of form fitting jeans and a plaid shirt/graphic tee combo stiles heads to the newly refurbished pack house. The new pack house has a sort of eery vibe more than the typical the two story 6 bedroom house should be. The fact that nothing was destroyed should be comforting right? So why is Stiles panicking even more? Trying not to work himself into a panic attack he focuses on the clues.  _ Someone took his pack, his friends, and his soulmate. Soulmate. Soulmate.  _

 

Stiles almost works himself into a panic until he sees a message, obviously meant for him, the human of the pack.  _ Chasseurs _

 

**“Hunters”** a deep voice grumbled from behind him. Stiles knows that it's Chris but he’s already in defensive mode. With obvious intent of bodily harm on any threat and plenty mistrust on Stiles part, Chris raises his hands in surrender and even the walls can feel Stiles’ body relax.

 

**_“How do you know?”_ ** Stiles asks.  **“The word chasseur literally translates to hunter. They’re a pack from france that don't follow the code too closely”** is Chris’ response. A wicked smiles graces stiles face and Chris isn't sure if he should be scared, aroused, or if he should leave as quickly as he can, for plausible deniability of course. So at the last minute he decides that all three is an excellent option, he’ll just send his records to Stiles digitally. Before Stiles can say anything Chris is out the door and backing out of the driveway.

 

* * *

 

Mischievous is one way to describe Mieczyslaw Stilinski. So it would be obvious to expect mischief on Stiles’ part, and Isaac knew what to expect of his soulmate especially after the day the name Mieczyslaw ‘Mischief’ Stilinski showed up on his arm. His dad didn’t really care for Isaac after Isaac’s mother’s died, and especially not since a boy’s name showed up on Isaac’s wrist. Isaac knew Mieczyslaw would definitely cause some mischief for the both of them but he never expected it to be this intense.

The Hunters kidnapped the pack and chained us all up in some sort of werewolf torture dungeon, but it was small and cramped and I got reminded of the freezer I was locked in, and blacked out for most of the time down there. But when I woke up cradled in stiles’ arms covered in blood that didn’t belong to him. I knew today to be the fated Mischief day.

 

* * *

“The chasseurs are native to france but have been in California for years, so they would pick a place familiar to them but not somewhere they can be tied to.” I narrated while figuring out where the pack was hidden. “Werewolves are only knocked out for about an hour and half with most strains of wolfsbane, so with officers stationed around the main roads and nothing but trees in beacon hills they would have to stay in this radius” I say while circling a map. “And there are only three buildings that match that description in this area, two of which are currently being worked on and so there would be people in and out of that building, which is why I think that the empty building is a decoy with traps and that the second building, the one on a corner street with less people coming in and out is where the pack is being kept.”

 

Knowing where the pack is isn’t the issue though, stiles could’ve done this with a simple locator spell.  Stiles hasn’t told the pack the extent of his powers and the panic was just stiles worrying about whether or not the pack would accept him. But none of that mattered if they weren’t alive. So stiles plans to rescue them. Plans is the keyword.

  
When Stiles finds the dungeon he completely freaks out.The werewolves were all strung up by their hands, bodies littered with bruises and cuts. A constant dose of wolfsbane in the air was enough to keep them from healing but not enough to kill them. Lydia’s throat was bruised enough for her to scream in pain, but not wail like a banshee. And Kira was being used to electrocute malia without killing her. The sight made Stiles sick to his stomach, but when he saw the Chasseurs’ patriarch with a gun to Isaac’s head, he lost it.

 

The patriarch whispered all the bad things he was going to do to Isaac and how he was going to put him down like a dog, how they were all wild beasts and he would put them out of their misery.

 

The last thing he remembers is stiles interrupting

**_“I like whisky with my lullaby”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> Follow my tumblr not-completely-anon


End file.
